Affairs of a World Meeting
by Akira Suzuki
Summary: A restless Bad Touch Trio roams the night of a World Meeting. Little do they know that there's more than what they think when nations are roaming out by by themselves. Warning: purely smut. Multiple pairings and threesomes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Affairs of a World Meeting<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

The moon shined dimly through the clouds as the gray puffs passed through the sky. The moonlight shined through the window and onto gleaming white hair. Piercing red eyes snapped opened and Prussia rose from his bed, scratching his head slightly and groaning. A small chirp caught his attention as Gilbird landed on his head.

The Prussian let out a harsh sigh and landed back on his bad. "Why can't I sleep!" he shouted.

Prussia had been trying to sleep ever since the World Meeting ended. But to be truthful, it only ended because America started a fight with England and then chaos erupted. Prussia however escaped with his two best friends, Spain and France and went out for drinks only to return to an empty meeting hall. They partied hard during that time gap and that energy still fueled his systems. He needed to do something to get rid of his monstrous energy. He would go out pranking but it was so late that if he did anything big, the others would wake up and kick the crap out of him.

He had enough though. Getting up from his bed, he pulled on some pants and a night shirt. "Let's see if the others are awake, Gilbird."

The small bird chirped tiredly and went back to sleep, using Prussia's head as its nest. "Fine, sleep. You're going to miss out on the fun." The Prussian left his room and started heading to France's room first.

The hallways of the building were eerily quiet but that was to be expected he supposed. The hotel was five stars and everyone wanted their respective privacy so the rooms were sound proof. But the sound proof thing was just because that was expected when they had a World Meeting at France. It was France after all. There would be no telling who'd be screaming if the rooms weren't soundproof.

He finally arrived to France's room and before he even knocked, the door flew open and the flamboyant Frenchman was there. "Bonjour Prusse. What brings you to my doorstep this late?"

"H-how did you know I was here?"

"I was expecting you of course," he answered simply. The Frenchman walked back inside his room and Prussia followed. The room was well lit and there on a chair was Spain drinking some wine. "We were wondering when you were going to visit."

"You guys…" he sneered. "You guys want to party more too huh!"

"Well maybe not party," Spain answered sheepishly. "We just couldn't sleep."

"You don't have to be so modest, Spain. We should have some fun," France stated.

"But what could we do this late?"

"Perhaps we could spy on the others. You are looking at the owner of this hotel and the one who has his personal master card," he grinned.

"Nice~" Prussia exclaimed. "Who should we spy on first?"

"Why don't we—do you guys hear that?"

"Huh? What are you talking about man?" Prussia asked.

France tip-toed to the door, cracking it slightly open before his eyes widened. "Well~ This looks like it'll be entertaining."

"What?" the two asked.

"China is up this late as well. And it looks like he's going somewhere."

"He is!" Prussia said excitedly. "Let's follow. Secret agent style."

"Let's go then," Spain sighed. "We'll lose him if we wait."

"I can't wait to see what he's up to," Prussia grinned.

* * *

><p>An: So here's the intro to this series. There will be various pairings in this but it will be purely smut basically. I already have some pairings set but if you like, you can request something and I might include it if it interests me enough. This was a series requested by one of my buddies so here it goes

Here are some of the pairings: England/China, Hong Kong/Taiwan, Canada/America, Germany/Italy, Russia/Belarus, Austria/Hungary. These are just the duos though, there will be individual stuff and threesomes or something. Well that's all for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**A/n: Here's the second chapter with some iggychu! Next chapter you can expect a little threesome. Read till the end to find out who. Until then, enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Affairs of a World Meeting<strong>_

_**Chapter 2**_

The Bad Touch trio was hiding behind one of the corner walls, peeking occasionally to make sure they didn't lose track of China. The Asian man was walking quietly and carefully through the hallway, occasionally looking around his back as if he knew they were following him. But the sneaky trio made sure to stay far behind to make sure he wouldn't catch them. The only reason they were up was to find some entertainment and what was better than doing something they shouldn't be doing.

After a few more minutes of sneaking around, China finally stopped in front of a room and knocked very lightly. A moment later, the door opened and England was standing in front of the Asian.

"What? Why is China visiting England?" Prussia asked.

"Perhaps they have a secret relationship. But I wouldn't understand why anyone would want to be with Angleterre."

"I'm not sure you guys. I think they'd be a nice couple."

"Quiet," he stressed. "I can't hear what they're saying."

The trio leaned their heads slightly, trying to hear more of whatever they were talking about.

"Good, so you brought it?" England asked.

China flushed and took out a bottle, thrusting it into his hands. "Here! I'll be leaving now then ~aru. I can't believe you asked me to get that for you."

The Chinese man turned around and was about to walk away until England grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into his hold. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked lowly.

China instantly froze as his face turned crimson. "L-let go… ~aru."

"You and I both know that isn't going to happen. Why don't you come in and we can test this together, hm?"

Defeated, China went into England's room. As the two disappeared into the room, the door began to close but just before it did, something stuck between the frame, keeping it open. The trio spying on the scene was surprised to see Japan appear and enter the room.

"What the heck! Where did he come from?"

"Well this certainly has gotten interesting."

"You don't think he's spying, do you?" Spain asked.

"Probably. But we have an all access pass to see whatever is going on in that room. Let's go," France declared.

The trio quickly went over to the door and France used his master card to open it. He cracked it slightly where the three could clearly see inside but just enough where the inhabitants wouldn't notice them. The sight they saw widened their eyes.

England was stripping China down until he was in nothing except his underwear and the Brit laid the Chinese man on his stomach. The Englishman grinned, taking out the bottle China gave to him earlier.

"What do you think that is?" Spain asked.

"It looks like massaging oil or something," Prussia answered.

"Who would have known that Angleterre was into this stuff? I thought he was a stiff that didn't do anything."

"Quiet, he's starting to do something."

England began to drizzle some of the oil onto China's back. The Chinese man gasped at the sudden liquid coating his backside. The Brit lathered his hands with the oil and began to let his them roam across the Asian's back, rubbing the oil into his skin and smoothing it even further. China bit down his lip, trying to keep himself from letting out a moan. He didn't want England to know that he was actually enjoying this.

England started to move further down his back, skipping over his ass and going to his legs, making sure to cover every inch of them with the oil. "Are you enjoying this?" he asked.

"N-no…" he answered. China wanted to keep his answer short, not trusting himself to speak because of the sounds he felt from the back of his throat.

"Hm… is that true?" England swiftly flipped China onto his back and smirked as his hand brushed against the bulge in his underwear. "Your body is much more honest than you let on."

"Mm!" China stirred against his touch, trying his best to resist the urge to moan.

"Looks like you still need a bit more work… Luckily it's onto this side now."

Pouring more oil, England covered China's chest and once again began to massage the lubricant over his bare skin. The Chinese man couldn't control his body as it heated up against England's firm technique. Once he was done covering him, England began to undress himself, climbing on top of the Asian and pulling off his underwear and releasing his erection.

"So you were enjoying this, eh?"

England leaned down, capture China's lips in his own and slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. The Brit could feel China's moans resounding through his body as both let their hands roam across the other's body. Their bodies were pressed against each other and as their members grinded against each other, it drew out more pleasure.

England pulled back and began to stroke China's cock, drawing out a louder moan from the other. He smirked and sat back, grabbing more of the oil and lifting his legs up over his shoulders. Without wasting any time, he began to lubricate his butt, and slowly slipped a finger into his hole. The Chinese man cried out, clutching the bed sheets as he squirmed in his hold. He pumped his finger slowly, gradually adding fingers and stretching him out.

Small beads of tears began to leak from China's eyes but he couldn't help but groan at his actions. As England continued to pump his fingers, he used his free hand to stroke China's member. The Asian man cried out in ecstasy as he bucked his hips into his firm hold. England only smirked as precum began to leak from the tip of his erection and he slowed his motions to a tortuously teasing pace.

"What do you want?" he asked lowly.

"Ah! Y-you… ~aru"

"Say my name," he whispered.

"A-Arthur! I need you now!"

England smirked and after what seemed like forever, he pulled his fingers out and covered his own erection in the oil and quickly slipped inside.

"Ah… tight…" he muttered.

He began to thrust inside the Asian man, beginning with a slow and steady rhythm. Each strike made China moan and he reached out to grab onto the Englishman. He moved his hips along with each thrust England made as he increased his speed. Soon enough, England was pounding into China relentlessly as his moans filled the room.

In one final move, England slammed into China, crying out as he orgasmed. At the same time, China came hard over both of their stomachs, letting out a loud moan as he collapsed onto the bed, taking England down with him. As both of them began to recover from their climaxes, a sudden crash inside one of the closets made them turn their attention to it.

"W-what was that? ~aru"

"Stay here." England got up from the bed, groaning slightly from his earlier activities as he walked over to the closet. He approached them cautiously and without another moments waste he opened it. His eyes widened at first to find that there was someone hiding within it but his lips turned into a smirk once he realized who it was.

"Why hello there, Japan? What do you think you're doing here?"

The Japanese man gave a worried smile as he backed into the corner of the closet, trying to hide his video camera. "Etto… n-nothing you should be worrying about, Arthur-san."

"Well now that you're here, you're going to be joining us," he smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Affairs of a World Meeting**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Japan stared back at the Brit for a moment, fright and nervousness spreading through his body. "M-maybe I could just leave and… let you two get back to your… fun?"

England lifted his finger and shook it. "That won't be so simple. Especially since you were recording and taking pictures of us."

"I was doing no such thing!"

The Brit gave him a disappointed look and pointed to his back. "Then you wouldn't mind letting me see what you're hiding behind you?" The Japanese man looked adamant on hiding his precious footage. England shrugged and lifted Japan by the collar of his robe until he was standing up with his arms dangling with his camera.

"How about we help you get a bit more then? But this time, you'll be in it."

Before Japan could complain, England lifted the Asian into his arms and took him over to the bed. China was already sitting up despite the glaze in his eyes from the earlier orgasm. As Japan was set on the bed, China crawled over to the man as England tore off his robe.

"Get ready Japan, we're going to give you a bit of service. Just enough where you'll completely forget about this camera."

The Chinese man placed his hands on Japan's legs, prying them apart so that his member was freely exposed. China leaned in, quietly rubbing his developing erection and causing the nation to moan slightly. Once it became fully hardened, he leaned down and took it into his mouth making him gasp. As he began to bob his head up and down, Japan let out a struggled cry as he threw his head back.

In the mean time, England grinned and set the camera up on one of the desks, making sure it was aimed onto the bed. Once he was sure everything was in complete view, he grabbed the bottle of oil and went behind Japan, dressing his shoulders in the liquid. The Brit then soaked his own hands in the lubricant and let his hands move all over Japan's body, focusing on any spot that made him gasp in ecstasy.

China began to take his excitement deeper into his throat as his hands went to fondle his balls, making the man buck his hips wildly. The sheer skill of the Chinese man's technique was driving him crazy but that wasn't the end of it. England reached forward and pinched his nipples, rolling them in his fingers as he grinded his own erection against his ass. Japan felt his balls tighten as he came hard, moaning loudly as his body gave up into England's hold.

China's eyes widened as he felt him shoot into his mouth but he slowly continued to suck his member, milking out every drop before pulling back and licking his lips. "That was a bit too fast… ~aru"

"Looks like we'll have to teach him more, don't we?" England smirked.

Taking his lubed finger, he began to probe Japan's ass, making the other gasp in surprise and scream as he slipped it inside. England didn't take things slowly at all, adding another digit inside and stretching him even further as he scissors his fingers. The Japanese cried out even louder until China sat up and locked his lips with Japan's, muffling the screams and stroking the other's member. As he was being French kissed, he could taste the residual orgasm lingering in China's mouth as their tongues wrestled with one another.

Just when Japan didn't think things could get worse, England primed himself and shoved his erection inside. The Japanese man threw his head back, crying out even louder than before. The Brit only smirked and began to thrust; only quickened by the oils that smoothed out their bodies. Soon enough, a mixture of moaning and yelling could be heard by Japan.

China felt himself growing again and England noticed this. "Lie down towards us," he groaned.

The Chinese man nodded hesitantly and lied down. England proceeded and pushed Japan over so he was hovering over China's hardening erection and where Japan's excitement was over China. Groaning, Japan opened his mouth, capturing the member and deep throating the cock. China let out a loud moan and immediately took Japan's dick in, wrapping his tongue around the slick erection and sucking it off.

Japan could feel his member throbbing and nearing that end. His moans only grew louder as he felt England grow inside of him, his erection twitching and priming itself for its release. When the moment was upon them, England went all out, fucking Japan as hard and fast as he could until in one final slam he cried out and released his orgasm. Japan's eyes widened feeling himself being filled up and his climax coming soon after into China's mouth.

The Japanese man released China and his moans filled the entire room. The man collapsed onto his side, panting heavily. But it wasn't over just yet as China sat back up, stroking himself off and groaning as he came onto the man's face.

England slowly pulled out of Japan, sighing in satisfaction at the sight he saw. The Asian's eyes were completely glazed over, his body covered in their fluids and sweat. But now that their activities were done, the lust and mischief that lingered in England's eyes began to fade. With his gentleman tendencies, he tucked the Japanese man into bed, watching him pass out from exhaustion and pleasure.

He turned to see China, lying down and exhausted. Sighing contently, he tucked him in bed too and stood up to stretch. "Well that was enjoyable."

* * *

><p>As England entered the bathroom and the sound of the shower came on, the Bad touch trio immediately closed the door, all of them pressing their backs to the walls and falling down. All of them carried wide eyes at the sight the just saw.<p>

"I didn't know Angleterre had it in him," France acknowledged.

"Well he was a pirate you know," Spain added. "But I agree. I never expected him to be able to do that sort of stuff."

"Guys you know what this means?" Prussia questioned.

"What?" they said in unison.

"We have some dirt on England, China and Japan now," he sneered. "Think about what we could make them do."

"The sound of Angleterre being my servant is… appealing."

"Exactly!"

"I don't know about this, guys. What if we get caught?"

"There's no reason to worry Spain. We have the real story on them and they can't argue with it."

"But we have no proof."

"That's true… But we can bluff it," he grinned. "They'll be so afraid that they won't even risk the chance."

Just as Spain was about to say something else, he stopped and the other two noticed his worry. All of them remained quiet and they could hear the growing sound of footsteps and giggling. Without wasting any more time, the trio hid in another empty room that France opened, keeping the door slightly cracked so they could see through.

As they waited, the image of two teens came to their sights. Hong Kong and Taiwan.

"What are those two doing up?" Prussia whispered.

"Be quiet, I can't hear them," France hushed.

The one giggling was Taiwan and the two stopped in front of England's room. "You got the firecrackers?"

"Always. You got the card?"

She nodded and as Hong Kong lit some of his firecrackers, Taiwan swiftly opened the door and the Cantonese teen tossed the explosives inside. The girl quickly shut the door and the two of them ran off and around the corner of the hallway, sticking their heads out just enough to see.

As if on cue, the sounds of firecrackers erupted from within the room and they could hear the muddled sounds of shouting. After a few moments, the door burst open with England in his bathroom and covered in ash. The Brit looked extremely angry and annoyed and rushed out in the opposite direction of the two teens.

After he disappeared, the trio could hear the two teens cracking up and disappearing from the corner. "They did just pull a prank?"

"I think so." A light bulb flashed within Prussia's mind and he grinned. "Let's see what else we can find tonight. You still have your master card France?"

"Of course."

The Prussian smiled and motioned for them to follow the two teens. As they silently tailed the Asians, they spotted them running up the stairs. The trio followed quickly but kept some distance, not wanting to be found. When they reached the next floor, the two teens had disappeared.

"Damn we lost them."

"Hold on Prusse, look over there."

As Prussia narrowed his eyes, he saw a door opening and Belarus and Ukraine walking out in their nightwear. "Now what are they up to?"

"Well they're coming straight toward us, hide."

The trio scrambled down the stairs and into a spare room. The two girls emerged from the stairs and began to walk down the hall, Belarus carrying a determined look that gleamed just as brightly as the knife she carried. Ukraine on the other hand looked extremely worried as she followed her sister. When they looked more closely, they saw that Belarus was carrying a bag as well.

"They're heading toward Russia's room," France informed.

"Looks like we have a new target to spy on," he grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia<strong>

**A/n: And so England, China and Japan are done. Next up, if it isn't obvious, is Russia/Belarus/Ukarine. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and until the next update, cya **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Affairs of a World Meeting**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Hurry up," Belarus urged.

"S-sister, should we really be doing this?"

"If you don't want to come along, then go back to the room."

"B-but I can't let you just go alone at this time of night." Ukraine fiddled with her hands and got even more nervous as the two were in front of Russia's room.

Belarus removed a card from her bag, using it to open the room. "I'm not turning back now. Not after all the trouble I went to, to get this key card. Brother and I will finally be one tonight," she smiled.

The girl quietly entered the room, followed by Ukraine. As she tiptoed over to Russia's bed, she began to remove some rope from her bag, her eyes gleaming in delight as she saw her brother's sleeping face. Without missing a beat, she snuck over and began to tie his legs and arms to the bed, making sure it was extra tight so he couldn't escape.

Now that he was restrained, Belarus crawled on top of the bed, her eyes filled with lust as she stared down at him. Leaning down, she took him by surprise with a deep French kiss, awaking the Russian.

"S-sister! W-what are you doing here! Why are my arms tied?" The Russian began to struggle but to no avail. Belarus made sure the rope was strong enough to even hold her monstrous brother.

"Don't worry brother, I'll make sure you feel really good," she smiled.

Sliding down, Belarus made quick work of removing his pants, letting his member flop out. "W-wow, so this is brother's thing." Taking his limp dick in her hand, she gingerly began to stroke it. "As expected of brother, even when it's not fully erect, it's still so… big."

Even with Belarus' treatment, Russia was using all his will power to resist his urges, knowing full well that if he gave into his lust, Belarus would have her way with him until otherwise. She pouted, after minutes of stroking it, not even the slightest signs of him getting hard were apparent. But that wasn't going to make her give up.

"Looks like I have to give you more service, brother." Sitting up, the girl pulled down the straps of her night gown, letting her plump breasts be revealed in the light. Leaning down and taking in the scent of his member, Belarus gave a tentative lick to it, making him gasp. "You know I've grown…"

Belarus began to smother the dick in kisses and licks, doing her best to make it erect. Even with all her efforts, it was only partially hard. She sat up and turned around, seeing her sister and realizing she need her help.

"Sister, come over here."

"W-what?" The Ukrainian walked over, feeling her face heat up when she fully saw what they were stripped down to.

"Could you help?" she asked. Standing up, she strolled over to her, giving her the puppy eyes. "Please?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe," she flushed. She took that as a yes.

Belarus reached out and quickly tore open the front of her shirt, letting the enormous cleavage pop out. She cried out, trying to cover her exposed chest but her sister took her up on the bed and on top of their brother. "Do as I do."

Wrapping his half-erect member in her breasts, Belarus began to massage it and lick the tip. Ukraine mimicked her actions, smothering her brother's dick in her breasts and tasting his musky scent. Russia let out a struggled moan and this pleased Belarus. They could feel him growing, hardening in their grasp as they continued their treatment until he was fully erect.

As the two sisters continued to massage his dick, they could feel themselves becoming wet but refusing to stop. Russia threw his head back, moaning as he came hard over his sisters' chests and faces. The thick white liquid covered them and he continued to come until he was milked dry. The two girls pulled back, licking off the juices.

"Did that feel good, brother?" Belarus asked. Before he could go limp, the girl gripped his member once again, stroking it quickly as she lifted up her skirt. As she stood up over the erection, Russia saw that she wasn't wearing any panties and the juices dripping out of her core only added to his fear.

"N-no! Stop this sister!" Russia cried out.

"Don't worry, we're finally going to become one~"

Belarus' breathing slowed slightly as she spread herself and lowered her wetness onto the head. She cringed slightly at the feeling of penetration but let out a soft moan as she rolled her hips around. Taking a deep breath, she completely lowered herself onto his erection, moaning loudly as she felt him fill her completely and even more so. After adjusting to his length, she began to rapidly bounce up and down on the erection, ecstasy filling her being.

A stunned Ukraine watched them and she began to subconsciously grind her thighs together, feeling a growing need. She saw the look of pure delight plastered on Belarus' face as she rode him faster and faster. Ukraine let out a small gasp when she realized her hand was rubbing herself through her shorts and felt the dampening juices leak out.

Not being able to bear it any longer, she pulled down her shorts, driving her hand into her panties and rubbing her core directly, moaning as she pleasured herself. Belarus took notice of the sounds her sister were making and motioned her over to them. Ukraine stopped for a moment and blushed deeply, looking for any sign of a no from her sister. There were none.

She thought about it and that aching need in her demanded to be satisfied. She stood up, pulling down her panties and going over to where Russia's head rested. "Sorry about this brother," she murmured. She lowered her hips, pressing her pussy against Russia's mouth and rubbing it against his face. She moaned, the delicious friction feeding into her need.

The musky scent coming off of his sister's core was slowly breaking Russia's mind and he became less and less resistant to all the sex. He opened his mouth and began to lick at Ukraine's weeping core, making her moan even louder. The girl pressed against his mouth even more, wanting him to reach deeper into her and to satisfy her. Likewise, Belarus began to go even faster with her bouncing, reaching up and massaging her own breasts.

When Belarus felt herself just on the verge of climaxing, she raised her hips up and slammed back down, crying out as she tightened around his cock and releasing her juices. At the same time, Russia felt himself lose control as he orgasmed, white hot jets filling her up until they began to leak out of her.

Ukraine however frowned when she felt him stop licking her and raised herself to see that his mind had gone blank from the pleasure. The girl got out of the way as Belarus collapsed onto her brother, panting heavily and moaning still as she felt the semen leaking out of her. But instead of taking the time to rest, she began to lift her hips once against, riding him more and more.

Ukraine got off the bed and searched for her shorts and buttoned up her shirt. She still didn't finish and she knew it would take more than just her hand to get that satisfaction she needed. She ignored the fact that her juices were showing the damping spot through her shorts and began to head for the door.

* * *

><p>The Bad touch trio quickly closed the door and escaped into another room to hide. They waited until Ukraine emerged, her face flushed and panting as she walked down the hallway.<p>

"Where do you think she's going?" Antonio asked.

"Well wherever she is, it'll be more interesting than this," Prussia grinned. "Belarus and Russia aren't going to be going anywhere and this new turn of events sounds a lot more exciting."

"Then shall we follow my companions in mischief?" Francis asked.

"Let's."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia<p>

A/n: Another update and next time expect some yuri as Ukraine meets up with two other girls for a threesome. I won't say who they are but the hint is chocolate ;) Until next time. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
